To Hell And Back
by fabia.gaffar
Summary: After what happened to Clary and Jace with Sebastian, will Jace be the same? Who will return and whats going to happen to Clary when she decides to sneak out? Where is Simon? Who betrays Who?...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic. Well I have helped some of my friends write theirs. Tell me what you think!**

Clary sat watching the beautiful sunset with her sketchbook and a pencil. She would have asked Jace to come if they hadn't gonna into that argument.

_I can't believe he said I couldn't go out_, she thought to herself. _What am I five?_ _Okay, maybe I'm rash and do things without thinking, but is anything bad _really_ going to happen? _

_***Flashback***_

"Jace, come on. _Please?_" Clary said for the hundredth time as she blocked another blow from him.

"No! Can you be anymore stubborn Clary? When I say 'No', I mean 'No'!" Jace said. "We can discuss this later. Right now we have to train or Maryse is going to have a _fit_."

Still thinking of how to win her side of the argument, Clary didn't see the next blow coming. She got thrown back on the mat,

"Clary! You alright?" Jace reached his hand down pull her up.

"Jace." Clary said her voice stern. "Look at me. I am not going to just sit in the institute for my whole life. I need – I _want_ to go watch a sunset, go on dates, go do _something_! I'm even willing to go shopping with Izzy!" Clary couldn't believe she just said she would go shopping! The world really is going downhill, isn't it?

"It's still a no. I'm sorry Clary. I really am, but we can't have anyone leaving the Institute after what just happened with Sebastian." said Jace. "I'm not taking any risk with you. I love you too much to let you go."

"I love you too Jace, but I don't want an overprotective boyfriend." She said standing her ground.

"Clary –" Jace started.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. 'Night Wayland." He could easily tell that Clary was mad.

"Wayland? _Seriously_, Clary? Wait, come back –" But his words got cut off by the slam of the door in his face.

Jace huffed. _There's one way to get her mad at you,_ he thought. He ran out into the hallway, trying to catch up to her. Looking down both sides, she wasn't anywhere in sight.

_Time to go ask Izzy for help._

_***End Flashback***_

That's how Clary ended up sitting next to her window, looking at the sun dip beneath the horizon. Throwing a light jacket over her shirt, she tucked her sketchbook and colored pencils into her messenger bag and headed towards the door.

Putting a rune of silence on her shoes, she snuck out of the Institute surprisingly easy. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally," she whispered. "I'm free." She chuckled under her breathe and made her way to a small park not too far away from the Institute.

Setting her stuff down, she quickly took the things out of her bag and went straight to drawing. Getting lost in her drawing, Clary hadn't realized the sun a set a while ago, and a small breeze was picking up. Wrapping her jacket closer around her shoulders, she came out of her daze.

Packing up her possessions she felt as though there was someone behind her. She quickly scanned her surroundings, but saw nothing. Shrugging it off, she walked off in the direction of home.

"Hello, little sister." A voice said from behind her. She whirled around and saw – No! It _couldn't_ be!

"It's been a long time since I've seen your pretty face…" _Sebastian_ said.


	2. whose fault is it ?

Second chapter yay !

Izzys p.o.v

Izzy woke up to the sound of her door being pounded by jace ..

Izzy ! wake up who sleeps in the evening WAKE UP !

GO AWAY ! Jace its called beauty sleep

Nope! More knocking came

"Fine" izzy got out of bed opened the door to a really pissed jace

What do you need !

Me and clary had a fight she wants to go out or something she called me overprotected !

"As much as I like solving problems I m not in the mood go tell ur sob story to someone elese that cares cause I don't give a damn about your pride being hurt and you should be happy someone actually wants to go out with you " said izzy with a big smile

"My pride this isn't about my pride and what people love having me around I m better than all of you sexy hot did I mention sexy "

That earned a door shut in his face loudly

I didn't mean that come on izzy help me

"GOODBYE JACE" that's what he heard from the other side as he walked away to clarys room..

Izzy went back in bed she did not want to deal with jace right now she tried simons phone again and always it came to no answer she sighed as a tear escaped her eyes as she said

"Where are you Simon "


	3. CLARY !

CLARY- P.O.V

Sebestion, I told myself for the hundredth time it couldn't be, forget sebestion killing me.

Jace was going to kill her now great I told myself.

"Now now", dear sister don't think to much my love I have been spending quite a lot of time in London only hear to give you a warning.

Warning ! my love seriously ? and I thought jace was bad enough with the flirting ..

Yes warning when was the last time you spoke to your bloodsucker you don't wanna end up like him.

"Simon" first of all he's not mine he's a person and what are you talking about what did you do .

Questions don't really feel like answering well you have my warning be careful on what you do .

Said sebestion before he knocked me to the ground and before I could collect myself he disappeared.

NO! NO! I said to myself as tears threating to fall …


End file.
